The Last Saurus
by The Oldblood
Summary: The Southlands are a barren place. Home too many creaatures and most promanantly..death.
1. Saurus

**The Last Saurus.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the warhammer products or stories. But I own this story and its characters. (Most of them)

Far south of the empire, past the lands of Brettonia, Past Estalia and the border princes, even the bad lands and the lands of the dead, Past the great desert of araby lies an extreme place. A place that holds treasures beyond measure and beasts never seen the world over.

Yet it is not devoid of life. Thousands of years ago this huge area known as the Southlands was joined too the continent known as Lustria and the most ancient of all races inhabited both of the islands. The race that would only be talked about in dark taverns, fools tales, tales of great riches but the race that guards them is a staunch defender… The lizard men.

The lizard men are the lost children of the gods and have looked over the world since the dawn of the time. But when chaos came to the world Lustria and the Southlands were separated. Thus created the World pond (referred too as the great ocean by men) The leaders of the Lizard men, the slann could not communicate with there lost brethren on either side of the world pond.

The lizard men began to detiriate in the Southlands, Saurus (the soldiers of the lizard men) Stopped spawning and all war was left too the Skinks. So over time the Society of the Southlands Devolved. The temple cities crumbled and the Slann entered longer meditations. The only Saurus were guarding them, and the skinks returned too there animal instincts. In the temple city of Cuexotl the spawning pools are almost dry. But one more Saurus will come and he will change the Southlands forever…

_Cuexotl Spawning pools._

Deep in the bowls of the temples city lies a dark room. Unlit for many years, the last spawning pool is almost dried up. With no one too tend too it, the spawning pool was almost depleted. But in the shallow waters a pair of eyes opened. A set of claws reached out and grabbed the cold stone and pulled the scaled body from the stagnant water. The Saurus stood for the first time and look around and registered its surroundings.

_Dark._

It thought.

_Alone._

It wondered.

_My name…. No-Char._

It remembered.

It stepped down carefully and slowly began too walk through the pitch-black darkness. Instincts told it too call. A Low bark, almost a chirp, left the creature's throat. IT echoed down the long stone halls that had long since been abandoned.

_Alone…_

The Saurus didn't understand, where were the skinks ready too hand the soldier weapons and a shield, where were the other Saurus who he would serve by too protect the old ones ancient relics, where were they….

It stepped out of the spawning room and into the hall. No one here either. The Saurus Barked again louder this time. It echoed down the halls each way. But again no answer came. No-Char sniffed and smelt clearer air along the passage too the east. He turned and wandered along, every now and then he would echo a call and be met with no reply. But eventually he reached the surface and looked over the grounds of the temple city.

Barren. Deserted. Abandoned. Would be words that would spring too mind but no-Char on had one thought.

Alone… 


	2. Wanderings

Thanks for the review L CHooPACABARA. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Chapter 2.**

**Wanderings.**

_Cuexotl. Four days later._

No-Char had wandered the ruined city for the last few days. He had given calling out long ago and had resigned himself too being alone. On his wandering he had found the armory and he now had a Saurus shield and blade strapped too his back. He managed too find the spawning pools of the worker and found that the deepest one had fifteen centimeters of sacred water in it. This was no-where near enough too spawn a Skink, let alone a Krixgor. He had now finished wandering the entire city. Nothing else was found except maybe a few skeletons, both Skinks and beast.

No-Char wandered back down the steps of the largest pyramid. If he wasn't a lizard man he would've cried but Saurus warriors cannot show emotion besides anger and rage. As he wandered down his foot knocked something over. Looking down he saw a pair of buckets. Then looking up he saw the shallow spawning pool. Then he did the most un-Saurus like thing. He thought, not of war, or combat, or of tactics but of an idea.

Picking up the buckets he increased his walk too a fast gait which he skillfully traversed the temple city until he found what he was looking for. The tunnel entrance too the spawning pool of the soldier, a few minutes later he emerged with the buckets full. He had taken them from the spawning pool of the soldiers and he intended too place them in the spawning pool of the worker. He carefully poured them in and returned too the other pools too gather more Sacred spawning water.

By nightfall the water in the spawning pool was at least one meter high. The Saurus stood guard by the pool and waited for the spawning. A pair of yellow eyes flicked open in the pond and a creature, smaller than a Saurus pulled itself from the pool. Its body, limbs and face were those of a skink but his had the crest and scales of a Saurus. It stood on the ledge of the spawning pool and looked from left too right. It sniffed the air and looked at No-Char. In the barks and Chirps of the lizard men it said

_I am Heoxtol, first of the new spawning._

No-Char nodded solemnly at the creature and replied.

_I Am No-Char. Saurus. City… Alone.. Dark._

The skinkish creature looked at No-Char confused.

_I will try too find out what happened here. The Scriptures may give us some clues._

The Skink leapt down and began too run towards the temple of records. The run was odd as he was still unsure on his feet but he reached it swiftly. No-Char Stood guard by the pool too direct any new skinks that spawned.

_Fifteen miles east of Cuexotl._

Kirendrin Dark-blade grimaced as he and his dark elf raiders cut their way into the dense jungle of the Southlands. This was his sixth expedition into this pitiful continent. They had sailed up the forked river and were now making their way too the city known as Cuexotl by foot. He had with him fifteen crossbows, ten spearmen and three witch elves. Apparently the city was abandoned apart from a few skinks and it shouldn't be a hard fight also it has never been touched by raiders before thus leaving plenty of loot too take back too Naaggaroth. So far only six of his men had been killed. Two witch elves were eaten by what appeared too be a huge crocodile and four of his spearmen had succumbed too a sickness and they died early in the expedition

There you go a nice cliffhanger. Dark elves are coming a new spawning has been created. And what did happen to the city?

P.S im thinking about calling the spawning Skarus. What do ya think?


	3. They're here

By the way: _Italics mean Saurian (lizardmen.)_

**Bold means common.**

Underlined means some other language.

Chapter 3.

They're here.

_Cuexotl four hours later._

Five more of the new spawning had pulled them selves from the spawning pool, and each of them were the same as the first, Skink body, with a Saurus crest and scales. No-Char had directed them too the temples of records where Heoxtol was working tirelessly. It had been three quarters of an hour since the last signs of a spawning when a strange smell reached No-Chars nose. It smelt of many things, Death, hate, greed above all and No-Char tried too remember what it was. As he thought he looked around the city. Then his eyes saw something. A jagged spear. Then it hit him, he smelled the Dark ones, the ones that come too steal and murder both the lizard men and the old ones artifacts.

His instincts boiled up inside of him and he Galloped too the armory. His blue form sped expertly through the city corridors and into the armory. Looking around he grabbed some blowpipes and skink shields. He also grabbed a spear and strapped it on his back with his other weapons. He turned and quickly ran from the room.

He needed too get too the temple quickly so he ran up the stairs of the Temple of ITZL and skidded down the other side. His sharp claws slowed him to a manageable speed and he continued too run. Soon the temple of records was in sight and he increased his run too a gallop.

_Temple of recordings._

Heoxtol scanned the encryptions with his finger and wrote them down on a pallet for later studies. All around him the other five Skarus were studying the encryptions. These were very odd and Heoxtol hoped they would be able too understand them soon. He was about too start reading again when No-Char burst into the room holding weapons.

_Dark ones. Here soon. We fight._

No-Char said commandingly too the Skarus. They ran over and he handed them weapons. Three took blowpipes and two took shields and daggers. But one didn't take anything. No-Char offered him a blowpipe but he shook his head. The Skarus wandered over too the corner and picked up a staff. No-Char nodded and the groups set out too take up defensive positions.

They found the most likely place for the Dark-ones too be coming through. It was a courtyard a few meters in front of the spawning pool. There was a fallen pillar in front of the spawning pool, which provided good cover for the blow pipers and the Priest. There were small pyramids on each side of the courtyard. The two Skarus with daggers and shields would hide on the left pyramid and No-Char would hide on the other. The idea was too wait until the dark ones were in the middle of the courtyard, then the blowpipes would let loose a round and the priest would cast a spell after The Skinks and No-Char would charge the flanks.

_150metes east of Cuexotl._

Kirendrin and his dark elves were arming them selves too enter the city. He was taking every elf he had. That was twenty-nine in all including himself. They were ready too take any resistance that tried too take them on. He checked too make sure his hand-crossbow was loaded and he lead his group of raiders through the last stretch of jungle towards the

City.

_Cuexotl courtyard._

They hunters lay in wait. The Skarus with blowpipes readied themselves and the priest muttered a short prayer too Sotek. The Skarus on the left pyramid waited stone still for No-Chars signal. No-Char had his Saurus blade in one hand and a spiked shield in the other. In the distance he could hear some hacking, it was about fifteen meters away. Judging he thought they had about five minutes left.

Then right on time the Dark-ones smashed through onto the courtyard. There were more of them than No-Char had thought. There were ten with spears and fifteen with the pieces of wood with strings. There were three that held deadly barbed blades and one in the middle who held a barbed blade and a small piece of wood.

They were arrayed in a circle with the spears pointing out. Then it happened. They reached the center of the courtyard.

Kirendren jumped back as three of his spearmen in front fell to invisible attacks. All the elves stood at the ready. The crossbow men looked from side too side. Then a blue form holding a staff emerged from behind a fallen pillar in front of them. Before the crossbows could lease it pointed its stave and the spearmen on the flanks toppled over each other, one spearing himself on a comrade's spear. Then three more of the creatures poked up and consequently three crossbowmen fell. It wasn't looking for the elves. They had already lost seven men before even firing a shot.

No-Char gave the signal and the skinks charged. They leapt on the spearmen on the flanks and dragged their spiked blades across their necks. One of the crossbowmen turned and let loose three rounds killing one of them. Seeing his comrade fall No-Char burst into the battle. His blade cut through the chest Armour of one of the Crossbowmen like it was cloth. A spearman hit him on the snout with the but of his spear. No-Char growled, pulled the spear from his grasp and skewered it through the elves head. Two spear men barred his way and he backed of slightly.

The Skirmish continued too rage but the lizard men couldn't hold. They were pushed back over the spawning pool, and across the second courtyard. They Now held the Dark-ones at the entrance too the Temple of records. No-Char had suffered a shot too the shoulder and they had lost one of their Skarus with blowpipes. But the Dark- ones had suffered heavy losses as well six crossbowmen lay dead and so did two of the witch elves. But the Lizard men had nowhere left too run. They were backed up against the wall. But then, a deafening roar echoed around the city. The Dark elf captain looked around too see last thing he would ever see. The yellow eyes, and huge muscled frame of………… A Krixgor.


	4. Blood

The Last Saurus

The Last Saurus.

Chapter 4.

Blood.

(Soz for the wait)

The Krixgor stared at Kirendren he stared in disbelief. The Massive monster seemed too grin, just before it grabbed Kirendrens arm with its massive jaws. There was a dull crunch as its powerful jaws separated the Dark elves arm from the shoulder. He Yelped in pain a fell too the floor nursing his wound as blood spilled out onto the floor of the temple. No-Char roared as charged with the remaining Skarus. He swung his blade in a downward arc and removed the face from on of the elves. With this horrible turn in te battle for the elves they ran for the door but any who ran were met by the hulking form of the Krixgor. Using barely any strength it pushed the running elves from the temple. They fell fifty feet too the stone courtyards below.

After a few minutes the remaining elves were lying broken and bloodied on the courtyard. The Krixgor stood in the doorway not even panting. No-char ripped the black dart from his soldier with no other thought. He stepped up too the Krixgor and nodded. The huge beast stared at him for a while before moving down the steps. No-char gestured for two of the Skarus too attend too the Krixgor. They rushed down the steps at began too remove the gel substance that comes with all new spawnings from the beasts back.

No-char turned too Heoxtol.

_You Fight good. Old ones be proud._

He barked in Saurian.

Heoxtol looked at him oddly. No workers of his status would ever be commended for service in battle. It was an odd feeling that swelled in Heoxtol almost, Pride.

You are a fierce warrior No-char, it is by your doing that this holy place is safe, you are blessed by the old ones.

No-char nodded and moved off towards the city center, while Heoxtol ordered the other Skarus around.

**Cuexotl, that night.**

No-char stood on in the center of the city. All around he could see the varied Skarus on the watch posts. The Krixgor, too Skarus and Heoxtol were pushing a large stone away from the base of one of the temples. But as they did something burst out, it sprinted across the flagstones with lightning speed. It seemed too blur into the back ground and No-char gave chase. They were just about too reach the edge of the city when No-char grabbed the small things tail. He locked his claws in the rock but skidded into the undergrowth. He held the creature by the tail and jumped too his feet. The small thing was still blurry even now and No-char smashed his fist into what he thought would be its stomach. He was about too hit it again when it became easier too see. He was holding a Chameleon skink but it was different, its left arm had tentacles growing from it and it had a six pointed star burned into its forehead.


End file.
